1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery holder and, particularly, to a power supply using the battery holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical power supply for an electronic device includes a battery and a battery holder to receive the battery. The battery includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode opposite to the positive electrode. The battery holder includes a housing, a first conductive sheet, a second conductive sheet, a spring and a protecting member. The housing is substantially a cylindrical sleeve. The first conductive sheet and the second conductive sheet are correspondingly fixed on an inner surface of the housing at two ends. The protecting member is substantially a circular plastic sheet. The protecting member defines a through hole in a center of the protecting member. The protecting member is fixed in the housing adjacent to the first conductive sheet. The battery is received in the housing, and the positive electrode of the battery passes through the through hole of the protecting member and contacts the first conductive sheet. The spring is fixed on the second conductive sheet, and resists the negative electrode of the battery. The battery only can be received in battery when the positive electrode faces the first conductive sheet. If the battery is received in the battery holder in an orientation such that the negative electrode is facing the protecting member, the negative electrode may be blocked by the protecting member and cannot contact the first conductive sheet. Thus, the power supply would not supply power for the electronic device.
However, the protecting member, often adhered on the inner surface of the body by glue, has only a thin side surface contacting the adhesive, resulting in limited bonding with the body.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.